Destine
by GreiNAi
Summary: Ah... Nagisa penasaran bagaimana ekspresi Karma nanti jika ia mengetahui ini semua bukan sekedar takdir semata. [2/2]


"Destine"

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yusei Matsui

Rated: T

Destine © GreiNAi

Warning: KaruNagi, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD, Tidak jelas, cerita banyak yang 'kosong' (Plot hole kah?), aneh, dan masih banyak lagi.

Genre: Romance, Shounen-ai

DLDR, Sudah diperingati ya ;)

xxx

Padahal aku sudah memotong rambutku pendek, tapi tetap saja panas. Apa boleh buat, soalnya ini sedang musim panas.

Jadi guru memang sulit, apalagi mengajari murid-murid berandalan. Makin sulit karena bukannya musim panas dijadikan hari liburan, justru aku harus kembali mengajari murid-murid yang nilainya anjlok. Tapi karena guru sudah menjadi cita-citaku sejak SMP, aku tetap menikmatinya.

Aku berhenti di depan pintu kayu tua. Buku kecil berisi jadwal kembali kubuka, semua sudah benar. Aku menaruh kembali buku kecil itu di kantung celanaku, kemudian dengan pelan aku geser pintu itu.

"Yo Nagisa, kita bertemu lagi. Apa ini takdir?" pemuda bersurai merah langsung menyapaku. Untuk beberapa detik, aku terpaku.

"Entahlah, menurutmu Karma-kun?" aku justru memberikan pertanyaan baru alih-alih menjawab. Walaupun aku tau apa jawabannya. _Bukan, ini bukan takdir._

"Takdir. Kita terlalu sering bertemu untuk ukuran orang yang memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat berbeda. Sudah berapa kali kita bertemu dalam beberapa bulan ini? Hmm, kalau tidak salah jika pertemuan ini dihitung berarti sudah 6 kali. Kebetulan tidak akan sesering ini." Jawab Karma panjang lebar.

"Apapun itu yang jelas kita bertemu lagi, kali ini di kelas kita yang dulu. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Karma-kun kesini?" Tanyaku balik.

"Hari ini aku lagi punya banyak waktu luang, jadi aku buat reuni kecil-kecilan. Mau bergabung?" Tanyanya, kemudian Karma mengambil roti melon yang terdekat lalu menyodorkannya kepadaku.

"Ini disebut reuni? Yang benar saja." Ucapku tersenyum geli sembari mengambil roti melon itu.

Secara inisiatif, aku menarik salah satu kursi kemudian duduk di depan Karma. Aku melihat Karma mengambil susu kotak di meja sambil mengatakan 'cheers' di depanku.

'Dasar aneh.' Batinku. Tak ingin lama-lama berdiam, aku langsung mengatakan apa yang ada dikepalaku.

"Duduk di sini bawaannya nostalgia ya Karma kun." Kataku berusaha tenang dihadapan Karma.

"Hm, jadi ingat pas kamu jadi perempuan manis. —ngomong-ngomong fotonya masih ada di ponselku loh. Ingat gak pas kamu panik karena baju seragam mu hilang padahal aku yang sembunyiin? Oh ngomong-ngomong kita pernah berantem sampai babak belur kan? Lucu banget deh. Ngomong-ngomong soal lucu, tatapan kosongmu saat first kiss mu direbut Irina sensei yang paling lucu." Kata Karma tanpa henti.

"Stop! Kenapa cuma aku yang diingat sih, kenangan yang memalukan lagi!" Ucapku dengan malu, ah bisa kurasakan pipiku memanas. Tanpa pikir panjang aku berkata "Seharusnya yang kau ingat itu tentang Korosensei! Atau tidak c-cinta pertama misalnya!"

'Berhasil. Aku berhasil mengatakannya!' aku berteriak dalam hati, merasa lega.

"Soalnya dari dulu aku cuma mikirin Nagisa terus." Karma mengatakan sesuatu dengan lirih. Seharusnya aku bisa mendengarnya, tapi aku terlalu gembira sampai tidak fokus apa yang Karma katakan sebelumnya

"Hah?"

"Aku selalu ingat Korosensei kok. Salahkan buku pemberiannya yang bahkan belum sampai setengahnya kubaca. Cinta pertama? Hmm ya, aku punya." Alih-alih mengulang, Karma justru melanjutkan percakapan. Ingin aku meminta mengulang katanya barusan, tapi Karma dan cinta pertama? Jujur ini membuatku penasaran, dan sedikit berharap.

"Serius?! Karma? Cinta pertama?"

"Nagisa sendiri tahu kan kalau aku ini tampan dan keren?" tanya Karma dengan percaya dirinya.

"Aku tahu kamu ganteng, tapi jangan terlalu narsis juga." Balasku dengan tatapan sinis yang dibuat-buat.

"Ada orang yang aku suka, teman sekelas. Biasanya orang-orang yang suka sama aku pas tau aku ini jelmaan setan biasanya langsung mundurkan? Tapi dia enggak." Kata Karma dengan tenang

"Oh.. Orangnya tahan banting ya." Komentarku singkat. Di dalam otakku berputar nama-nama orang yang mungkin dimaksud Karma.

"Cuma karena sifatku dan suatu hal, kalau saat itu aku bilang aku suka dia pasti aku ditolak. Harga diriku kemana nanti?"

"Karma-kun pengecut. Kalau aku pasti bilang, kalau saatnya tiba." Ucapku serius

"Bukannya sama saja?" bantah Karma

"Beda, itu namanya strategi." Aku membela diri

"Terserah Nagisa deh. Kembali ketopik, tadi aku belum selesai cerita. Karena aku ga mau dia nolak aku, jadi rencananya aku mau nyatakan perasaanku pas aku sudah mapan gini. Kan udah ganteng, mapan, kerja di pemerintahan —di balik layar lagi, dan sifatku yang usil ini sekarang sembilan puluh persen dikontribusikan khusus untuk makhluk pemerintah yang korup dan bermasalah. Apa yang kurang coba? Kalau nggak mau juga, terpaksa aku ancam saja dia."

Dalam hati aku tertawa geli dengan perkataan Karma. "Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin kukatakan,tapi biar kukatakan dua hal. Pertama, memangnya kamu yandere apa? Kenapa sampai harus diancam coba. Dua, sial sekali orang yang disukai oleh Karma-kun. Turut berduka."

"Ya, sial sekali." Balas Karma enteng sembari mengambil sesuatu di dalam saku jasnya. "Ya, Nagisa sial sekali." Ucap Karma lagi, kali ini benda di sakunya diletakkan di atas meja.

Itu adalah kotak kecil bewarna hitam. Bahkan anak SD pun mengetahui benda yang tersembunyi di dalam kotak itu. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku meraih kotak itu dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap biasa saat membukanya, ketika melihat isinya aku terdiam kaku.

"Kau hanya punya dua pilihan. Iya atau Iya." Ucap karma dengan datar.

 _Kalau kau bilang ini takdir, maka aku akan mengatakan tidak_

Seketika semua yang Nagisa lihat mengabur, ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas pemuda di depannya. Tapi satu hal yang masih bisa ia lihat dengan jelas, cincin yang terpasang di jari manisnya.

 _Kau tidak tahu seberapa banyak usaha yang telah kulakukan demi hari ini._

xxx

Dari semua pertemuan mereka, Nagisa berencana pertemuan di kelas inilah titik akhir rencananya. Semua berjalan terlalu mulus, wajar saja kalau kecemasan muncul dalam diri Nagisa. Ketika Nagisa membuka kotak kecil itu, air matanya langsung jatuh tanpa permisi.

Ia sudah tahu cepat atau lambat kejadian ini pasti akan menghampirinya. Namun tetap saja masih ada rasa tak percaya ketika ia mengalaminya secara langsung.

Ah... Nagisa penasaran bagaimana ekspresi Karma nanti jika ia mengetahui ini semua bukan sekedar takdir semata.

xxx

 **END (2 of 2)**

A/N:

Oke, jadi untuk mempertegas mereka saling suka. Hal itu diketahui Nagisa namun tidak untuk Karma. Bagi Karma yang tidak tahu apa-apa, takdir yang membuat mereka sering bertemu. Tapi bagi Nagisa, pertemuan itu adalah rencananya, diam-diam membimbing Karma untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Maaf ya ceritanya susah dimengerti :'

Curhat dulu dikit gpp lah /gpp ndasmu. Awalnya dari quote yang tiba-tiba muncul di otak ketika aku sudah menyerah untuk mengerti materi fisika yang sedang diajar saat itu. Tiba-tiba aja quote itu berubah jadi fic. Aslinya cuma mau buat satu, tiba-tiba jadi dua aja ahahah.

Satu lagi! Sebelumnya maaf ya nanyanya disini ;" Jadi gini, biasanya sebelum nge-publish fic aku suka edit-edit tulisan dulu di doc manager, mostly nambahin spasi. tapi kenapa pas di save kembali seperti awal ya? Udah ikutin perintahnya yang shift+enter tapi sama aja. Butuh pencerahan hiks .

Review, Fav, dan Follow sangat diapresiasi! Sampai bertemu lagi!

Salam Ganteng

Nai

Sabtu, 12 November 2017. Pukul 10.06 WITA.


End file.
